


Double Take

by Closer



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, M/M, gender illusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey keeps just-missing Mike at the Pearson Hardman costume ball, but he HAS met Mike's date, the gorgeous Rose Selavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Amazing Dividing Fanfic, wherein you can choose your own ending, pornographic or sweet! Chapter Two takes you to the sweet, PG-rated Mike/OMC ending, Chapter Three to the R-rated Harvey/Mike pornz. Originally posted [here](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/2038.html?thread=2973430#t2973430) at the Suits Kinkmeme.

The costumes for parties like this, Halloween parties full of rich lawyers and a few select clients, are usually subdued. In the hour he's been at the Pearson-Hardman Costume Ball, Harvey has counted three gangsters, four judges, one extremely tasteless attempt at levity by an associate who came as Louis Litt (seriously, Harvey screws with Louis all the time, but he doesn't impersonate him, and that's just cruel; the associate won't last the quarter, and Harvey will happily help Louis show him the door) and a couple of people in 'period' costume, the period varying. Most people just wear masks -- plain half-face masks, carnivale masks, decorative cat's eye masks on the women -- and formal attire.

Harvey, as with most of the senior partners, has a reputation to uphold and has come as himself. Nobody scarier than Harvey Specter in a tux, after all.

He's been monitoring the crowd, networking a little, nursing a drink. As the newest senior partner, it's an implicit duty of his to make sure nothing gets out of hand. He's already confiscated fake-Louis's buck teeth (what the hell) and gently taken care of a junior partner who can't hold his booze, lifting his car keys and telling him to get some fresh air. So far there has been no repeat of the Grope Incident of 2003, but possibly that's because Donna (not the gropee) broke the guy's nose on behalf of Julie (paralegal, gropee) and the story circulates yearly round about October 28th.

Mostly, though, Harvey's been watching two things: the door, because he ordered Mike to be here on pain of pain, and the incredible legs on the woman in the gorgeous red dress.

The dress is almost indecently short for an affair like this, sleeveless, high-collared and tight, and the woman wearing it is unfamiliar to him, though he thinks he's seen her somewhere before. She's wearing a matching red domino mask and has already made Louis spill his drink. And now she's coming this way.

Harvey is an enlightened modern-day man and he would never treat a woman as anything less than a whole person like himself but when she leans on the bar and orders a martini he has to admit to three or four seconds spent contemplating her ass. It's an ass worth contemplation.

"I don't think we've been introduced," he says, while she waits for her martini. He offers his hand. "Harvey Specter, senior partner."

She glances at it and grins, a weirdly knowing grin. Her voice is throaty, amused. "Rose Selavy, guest."

"Rose," he repeats, smiles, lets his hand drift away without embarrassment. "You're here with one of our staff?"

"Mm -- in fact, he's waiting for me," she says. "Do you know Mike Ross? Probably not, he's only an associate..."

Harvey does not do double-takes. Or gape. But he does let his smile freeze for just a second. "I didn't know Mike was here. Or that he had such stunning taste," he adds.

"He's full of surprises," Rose says, and accepts her martini from the bartender. "See you around, Mr. Specter."

She disappears into the crowd before he can follow her -- not that he would ever chase a woman across a crowded reception room, but because he genuinely didn't see Mike arrive and wants to a) introduce him to some people and b) subtly find out where he found Rose Selavy, because _damn_.

"I wouldn't," a voice says in his ear. He doesn't even turn.

"Of course you wouldn't," he replies. He can see Rose's short mess of ash-blonde hair bobbing through the party. "You still care about peoples' feelings."

Donna laughs and leans on his shoulder, tipping back the hockey mask she's wearing. "Thank you for not going for the 'straight chick' remark."

"Even if I were a woman," Harvey says, "I'd rethink my heterosexuality for her."

Donna bites her lip. "You're still trying to sell the hetero thing? You're adorable, Harvey."

"So I keep telling everyone."

"I'm warning you now, if you hit on Mike's date, you'll never hear the end of it from him."

"You don't think I could talk her around to an upgrade?"

"Have fun," Donna remarks, pats his chest, and walks away laughing.

He circulates, watches, talks, slaps backs, shakes hands, does what he does at parties like this; he definitely is not monitoring the lovely Rose, and now that he has confirmation that Mike is at least somewhere in the party he doesn't have to keep an eye on the door. He is, in fact, completing a circuit of the room, subtly looking for Mike (if he wore a Batman mask Harvey will make his life miserable) when he finds Jessica talking to Rose, the two of them laughing together.

"Jessica," he says, beaming. "I see you've met Rose."

Jessica arches an eyebrow at him. "Harvey. All quiet?"

"Seems that way. Though I was looking for Mike. Have you seen him?" he asks Rose, and there's an odd noise from Jessica. Rose is wearing gold shadow under the red mask; it sets off her blue eyes, compliments her hair. He notices distractedly that she's as tall as Jessica; he noticed her heels earlier, cherry-red and smooth, and wonders how they'd look tipped over on his bedroom rug.

"He just went past -- that way, I think," Rose says, gesturing gracefully off to the left. "You're not going to make him work tonight, are you, Mr. Specter?"

"Just being a good mentor," Harvey answers, with a pointed look at Jessica.

"Sure you are," Jessica murmurs. What is with everyone tonight? "Go, find your lost puppy."

There's a giggle from Rose as Harvey drifts away; Jessica says something quietly, and then both women laugh again. It's extremely unsettling.

People are drinking and dancing, and Harvey takes Ms. Hendricks out on the floor for a waltz. She's about a thousand years old and one of the company's best clients and she loves a good time, plus she's not a bad dancer. Mr. Hendricks jokes about Harvey stealing her; Harvey gallantly offers to take Mr. Hendricks for the tango, and they laugh and have another drink and --

He's just moving away from Mr. Hendricks when he sees Rose again, a bright red dot amongst dark suits. Greg and Kyle, both wearing hideous zoot suits (zoot suits are fine in their place; ugly ones are a sin) have boxed her in at the bar, though she looks like she's holding her own. Elbows back on the bar, legs crossed at the ankle, she's smiling at them like she knows she could destroy them with a well-turned word. A few more male associates have drifted over, though, and slowly a knot is forming. It's caught the attention of Mike's friend Rachel, too -- Harvey can hear her voice, not far away. "...Mike's date?"

"Oh, she's a sweetheart." And that's Norma.

"No, I know. I ran into her outside the women's room, she seems nice. I just figured Mike for the kind to go stag. You know how he always has to be just like Harvey."

"Bringing her, I bet it was his try," a male voice, someone Harvey doesn't know.

"Well, he better stop neglecting her, or Greg's going to make a move," Rachel says. Harvey has noticed that too -- Greg's drifting perilously close, and Kyle's giving him the stinkeye for it. One of the other associates hands Rose a flute of champagne.

Harvey decides, in his role as informal bouncer, that the not-Mike associates should be put in their place, and moves through the crowd towards them. Greg sees him coming and backs off. Kyle...doesn't. The others part like a wave before Harvey.

"Mr. Specter," Rose says, a smile lighting her face. "Come to join the Associate's Club? We were just discussing..." she glances at Kyle, who's looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Torts," Kyle stammers.

"Well, it's sweet that you're trying to impress a girl with lawyer geek talk," Harvey drawls. "Rose, Mike asked if I'd come get you."

She smiles knowingly. "He didn't," she says, but she slides off the stool (holy shit, that's the hottest thing he's ever seen) and takes his arm. "Sorry, boys," she adds over her shoulder, as he escorts her away.

"I didn't need saving, you know," she tells him, when they're a safe distance off and oh look, coincidentally, in a quiet dark corner.

"Indulge me," he says.

"Request or demand?" she asks, tilting her head. "Did you find Mike?"

"Not yet. Looks like he hasn't found you, either."

"Oh, I can entertain myself."

"Now why would you want to do that?" he murmurs with his best shy-boy smile. "After all, you have a senior partner more than willing to help."

She raises one delicate eyebrow. "Was that a pass, Mr. Specter?"

"I would never make a pass at another man's date," he says. "Unless he was neglecting her like Mike seems to be doing."

"You're unbelievable, Harvey," she says, resting a hand on his arm.

"Want to find out?" he asks.

"No, I mean it," she says, and she's reaching up for her mask. "You're really unbelievable," she continues, but her voice is -- different -- and the mask is coming off and with it her hair...

Harvey doesn't stare, except when he does. Because under the mask the face is still only half-familiar but under the wig there's dark, brushed-down hair, almost buzz-cut short, mussed from the wig's removal.

Much like Mike's hair looks when he takes his bike helmet off in the morning.

"I can't believe you just tried to get my date into bed with you," Mike says. "You are a shameless slut, Harvey."

Harvey's still staring, but he can't let an associate get away with that. "I'm a perfect gentleman," he manages.

"And that's why you've been checking out my ass all night?" Mike's, oh God, his perfectly manicured eyebrows both raise. "You would have been in for a hell of a surprise if you tried to cop a feel."

"What in your experience makes you think I feel up strange women without their permission?"

"Well, I've never been a strange woman before, I don't know what the patented Harvey Specter one-night-stand moves are," Mike retorts.

"Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful when you're angry?" Harvey asks, and that shocks Mike back so much they just stand there, staring at each other, until Mike breaks down into laughter.

"Oh my God," he groans, leaning back against a wall. Harvey's in front of him, and they're a good distance from the real party; he doesn't even think anyone has noticed Mike's transformation. "These high heels were totally worth the hours of pain just to see your face. I'm never going to walk fast around Donna or Rachel again. Also I am seriously feeling constricted in places I don't want to mention."

"The effect pays off," Harvey offers.

"Thanks. I told you I had soft features. Oh man, did you see Greg and Kyle? What sleazeballs. As if," Mike adds in Rose's exquisite husky tones.

"Donna knew, huh?"

"She helped me buy the shoes. And the gaff. Donna knows everything," Mike says, half awestruck, half-confused.

"And Jessica?"

"She's just way too detail-oriented," Mike sighed. "She totally made me, even with the mask. So did Louis, weirdly."

"Louis figured you out and I didn't? Now I'm just humiliated."

"He told me I was working it like a queen," Mike said. "I took it as a compliment. I don't think anyone else has noticed, though. What do you think, should I ditch the wig and go ask Kyle if he still wants to buy me a drink?"


	2. The Sweet Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sweet, PG-rated Mike/OMC ending. To skip it and go to the porn, just head to Chapter Three.

Harvey's grin widens. "Wait until I tell Donna. I want her to take pictures."

"Tell me what, lover boy?" Donna asks, and both men flinch. "I know, I'm stealthy. Mike, you are the prettiest princess."

Mike preens. "I know."

"Harvey thinks so too."

"Fine, fine," Harvey waves this off.

"So what's the plan? Innocently wearing nail polish to work tomorrow? Actually getting Kyle to ask you to come home with him? Or are we going full-on, change into a tux and punch Harvey in the face for hitting on your date mode?" Donna looks excited at the prospect.

"I'm going wigless," Mike decides. He hands it to Harvey, who is faintly grossed out by holding a handful of fake hair and ditches it on a nearby cocktail table.

"Here, baby, let me fix your lipstick." Donna digs into her purse, Mike pouts for his touch-up, and it's less uncomfortable than Harvey expected.

"How's my hair?" Mike asks, ruffling it.

"You look fine. Harvey, go with him," Donna commands.

"What? Why?" Harvey asks.

"Because they are children, and if someone gets mad because Mike made them feel all squishy for a boy in a dress, they'll think twice about making trouble when big bad Harvey is nearby," Donna says. It's hard to argue with her logic. in fact, this might be kind of fun.

Harvey offers Mike his arm.

He can tell who's spent the evening looking at Mike's face and who's spent the evening looking at his fake tits by the way people react -- some don't bat an eye because all they're seeing is the body in the dress, some do a double-take when they see Mike's short hair, and a couple of people just cover their mouths and wait for the explosion.

There's no explosion, but the reaction is pretty gratifying when Harvey and Mike discreetly settle in at the bar next to the associates and Mike orders a drink.

Kyle turns around slowly.

"Hi, cutie," Mike says. Greg's head appears over Kyle's shoulder.

"Holy shit," Greg manages.

"Language," Harvey insists, which is when both of them notice Mike isn't alone. "Jeez, guys, watch your mouths, there's a lady present."

"Holy -- " Kyle starts, and Greg pokes him in the kidneys. The other associates are also, slowly, noticing. "Oh man I just remembered I have a thing I have to..." Kyle trails off and bolts. Greg is still staring, as are most of the men who have hit on Mike this evening. Mike just grins and sips his martini, leaving lipstick smears on the glass.

"You know, we don't have a costume contest," Jessica says, joining them, elbowing a gaping Greg out of the way. "But if we did, I think you'd win, Mr. Ross."

"You know I'm always willing to go the extra mile for the firm, ma'am," Mike replies.

"I see Harvey finally found you."

"Took him long enough," Mike says with a grin.

"Yeah, I should have noticed when your date was way out of your league," Harvey agrees solemnly. Mike just bats his eyes at him.

Which is about the point where all three of them realize one of the associates is still standing there. Harvey doesn't know the kid's name, but he thinks it starts with an L. Maybe a D.

"Uh," the kid says.

"Hi, Lucas," Mike smiles. Well, question answered. Lucas looks from Harvey to Jessica to Mike. "Need something?" Mike asks.

"You wanna dance?" Lucas asks shyly.

Harvey narrows his eyes, because nobody had better be _mocking_ his associate. Lucas, to give him credit, stands his ground.

"Just one," Mike says, setting his drink down. "These heels suck."

"Sweet!" Lucas drags Mike to the dance floor, and Harvey finishes Mike's martini. He's impressed, though. He can tell Jessica is too.

"Kid's got guts," Harvey remarks. Jessica glances at him. "Lucas. Ballsy."

"And Mike's not?"

"Well, I hold Mike to a higher standard. I expect guts from him."

"His feet are going to be killing him tomorrow."

"I'll go easy on him."

Jessica laughs. "No, you won't."

"No, I won't."

"Good boy." Jessica pats his shoulder and saunters off. Harvey makes a mental note to find Lucas tomorrow and make sure he was a gentleman with Mike.

END


	3. The Porny Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the R-rated Harvey/Mike ending, picking up after chapter one left off.

Harvey considers Mike, from his heels to his still quite stunning legs, up past soft (padded?) hips and (definitely padded) breasts, the line of his throat above the high collar hiding his Adam's apple, the candy-red lipstick, the gold-rimmed blue eyes. Mike blushes under his makeup.

"Why don't you put the wig back on," Harvey says slowly, "and let a senior partner show you a good time?"

Mike swallows. "This does it for you? Really?"

"A lot of things do it for me. At the moment, Rose's ass is still one of them." Harvey tips his head at the crowd. "Let me give you a dance, take you back to my place, get you out of that dress. Or," he adds, "if you're not that kind of girl, I can still be a perfect gentleman and let you go find Mike. After all, I wouldn't want him to think his boss coerced his date."

Mike considers him for a minute, then pulls the wig back on, the mask over it. "How's my hair?"

"Gorgeous," Harvey murmurs. "Dance?"

"My pleasure," Rose says -- it is Rose's voice -- and Harvey offers her his arm. Her fingernails, he notices, are red as well; he wonders if Mike was planning on wearing them to the office tomorrow to freak out the associates.

"What's with the name, by the way?" he asks, as they move back into the crowd. Louis looks impressed; Donna shakes her head at him. "I get Rose for Ross..."

"Not quite. It's after Rrose Sélavy," Rose says. "She was Marcel Duchamp's female alter ego. A little more subtle than, say, Peaches Christ."

"Did you study drag q -- of course you did," Harvey sighs. There's slow-dance music playing, and he rests one hand in the small of Rose's back, the other on her hip, while she twines both arms around his neck. They're not making a spectacle; there's a decent amount of space between them, but nobody isn't looking, all the same.

"Everyone's staring at you," Rose murmurs.

"I think everyone's staring at you," Harvey replies.

"Well, I've been assured I have a great ass," she says. "No lie, if I weren't me I'd totally think I was out of my league."

When the song ends, Rose drops her hand and takes his, demurely leading him off the floor. As he passes Jessica, she gives him a headtilt; he shrugs, grins, and follows Rose through to the doors.

"You know, I'd say how amazing it is how fast I get a cab like this," Rose remarks, as they climb into a cab that practically screeched to a halt and backed up for them, "but like three dudes touched my ass tonight and several more assumed they were interesting because they had a dick and I didn't and one guy seemed to think buying me a drink constituted some kind of wedding vow. Being a chick is hard."

"Who did that?" Harvey asked.

"Why, are you going to sock him for my honor?"

"No, but I'm going to make sure he gets fired."

"It was fake-Louis."

"Ah. Already on it," Harvey says smugly.

"Yeah, that was a cheap shot." Rose leans up against his arm, chin on his shoulder. "Were you serious about getting me out of this dress? Because it's kind of uncomfortably tight."

"Patience, beautiful," Harvey answers, and settles an arm around her shoulders.

The doorman on Harvey's building gives him an approving look when they walk in together; Harvey gently shuffles them into the private elevator and as soon as the door closes Rose grabs his vest, pulling him up against her, slamming back into a wall, and her lips -- Mike's lips -- are slick under his.

"Oh, gross, lipstick kissing, how do women do this," Mike groans, making a face. Harvey laughs and offers him a handkerchief as he pulls the wig off again. Mike blots, which is absurd but hot --

And then they're arriving in Harvey's living room. Harvey sheds his tuxedo jacket and undoes his cuff links; Mike kicks off the heels, drops the wig on Harvey's coffee table, and removes his breasts, which is not a sentence Harvey ever thought he'd have to use. He's not shy about dropping the two soft ovals on top of the wig, but when he turns around to see Harvey standing there, all the confidence of earlier visibly drains away.

But Harvey's not exactly new at seduction, or with men, and anyway it's Mike, and Harvey knows how to handle Mike.

"I don't want you to labor under the misapprehension that you had to put on a dress to get me to notice," he says, coming forward slowly, positioning himself in front of Mike. He runs a hand up Mike's thigh, finds the -- there it is, the strap under his dress, and tugs. Mike groans with relief as the gaff loosens. He steps out of it, into Harvey. "The briefcase full of pot did that. And I don't want you to assume that boys in dresses are what gets me off. Some of it, I'll admit, might be the prestige of going home with a gorgeous woman."

"But?" Mike prompts, picking at Harvey's bow tie until it comes undone. Harvey slides an arm around for the zip of the dress, tugging it down while Mike works on his shirt buttons.

"But I am going into this eyes-open," Harvey finishes. "And I want you out of the dress."

Mike's skin is smooth -- of course it is, he shaved for this, never let it be said Mike isn't detail-oriented -- and by the time he's naked and they're stumbling towards the bedroom, Mike's eyeliner is smeared, his hair is crazy, most of his remaining lipstick has rubbed off on Harvey's neck. Harvey tumbles him down onto the bed and Mike just about has time to say "What -- " before Harvey goes down on him. When Mike's hands raise to his head, twisting in his hair, he remembers the red nail polish and groans around Mike's dick.

"Jesus, Harvey, if I'd known you were that much about my ass I'd have worn tighter pants," Mike says, hips twisting even as Harvey tries to hold him down. "Holy shit do you even -- oh my God -- "

It's gratifying, getting Mike wordless. On the other hand, Harvey has plans, so he raises his head ("Wait, no, why did you stop?") and crawls up Mike's body, tugging his own pants off with Mike's semi-incoherent help.

"Can I fuck you?" he asks, nuzzling Mike's cheek, which smells like cheap makeup.

"Are you actually _asking_ \-- " Mike breaks off into a moan as Harvey slides across him, reaching for the bedside table.

"Gentleman, remember?" Harvey says. Lube, he has lube somewhere, he doesn't bring men home very often but he's never unprepared.

Mike whines and twists and begs, hands everywhere while Harvey unashamedly (probably a little roughly) stretches him open, makes him slick, bends and licks at his cock every once in a while to get Mike off his game. He's just so completely unconcerned about how desperate he sounds, it's charming.

"Okay enough," Mike gasps, pushing himself up, and he takes the condom out of Harvey's hand and rips it open himself, fingernail polish and all, and rolls it on. Harvey jerks forward, almost falling off his knees, and then Mike rolls onto his stomach, and Harvey tugs his ass up and back. It's every bit as hot as it was in the dress, as it presumably was in every one of Mike's cheap suits.

It's not long or terribly romantic or even very dignified, but they'll have time for dignity later. Mike is gratifyingly loud, Harvey might possibly go a little insane, and apparently they both like it when Mike does this little hip-twist thing because as soon as he does, Harvey's coming with a growl, Mike's coming in his hand, and for a few minutes the world is a little dizzy.

When it evens itself out, Mike is on his back, Harvey's slumped on top of him, and the sheets are reasonably ruined.

"Not that I wouldn't put on that dress again for this," Mike says, "because there was something super-hot about it and not just when I made the guys drool. But we could have the crazy monkey sex without it too, right?"

Harvey yawns into Mike's shoulder. "If you think that was crazy, you have a lot to learn."

"Oh, the legendary sexual prowess of Harvey Specter?"

"Watch and learn, rookie," Harvey mumbles sleepily.

"But the practical is so much more fun," Mike replies, and Harvey really wants to answer him but he falls asleep instead.

The next morning, Mike has found or possibly concocted, with his freaky genius brain, something to remove the nail polish, and he cleans his fingers intently while Harvey makes breakfast.

"You're not leaving it on?" Harvey asks, flipping a crepe.

"Nah. I was going to, but I don't think it's worth the gossip. Besides, I can't wait to hear the locker-room talk. I am totally going to sulk at you all day for stealing my date, though."

"I can't help it if she thought I was the superior prospect."

"For your information, Rose doesn't think you were that great."

"Mike thinks I was awesome."

"Hm." Mike studies his fingers. Satisfied, he accepts a plate of crepes from Harvey. "Hey, so do we get to wear costumes to the holiday party, too?"

END


End file.
